


I'll Be Waiting

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is mainly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean changes a flat and Castiel takes a chance





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Post Office Series. If you haven't read any of the other parts, this part won't make sense. Please give those a read first! <3

Dean drove along the main road in town, parking behind Castiel’s black car when he saw it pulled to the side of the road. He put on his emergency lights and got out of the car.

Castiel smiled at him when he saw him at his window. Dean’s heart was racing. It was going to be the first time he saw Castiel without a desk between them and he was nervous. He couldn’t even figure out why. 

Castiel opened his door and stepped out with a smile. “Dean, thank you so much for coming. You’ve already done so much for me. I feel terrible asking you to come out again,” he said, holding his hand out for Dean to shake.

Dean stared down at the man’s hand before shaking himself out of his thoughts and shaking his hand firmly. He smiled and replied, “No, don’t worry about any of that, Cas. We’re friends so it’s no big deal. Besides, I wasn’t doing anything. Sam had already gone to bed.”

Castiel smiled wider. “Did you learn anything about his girlfriend?”

Dean scoffed. “Just that her name is Eileen. Little brothers, man. So secretive after a while,” he laughed.

“I’m actually the youngest in my family so I can’t say that I relate.”

Dean took a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on before shining it on the wheel Dean saw was flat when he pulled up. “So you’re the secretive one then, huh?” Dean teased. He made note of the spare tire leaning against the back of Castiel’s car.

Castiel shrugged. “They don’t ask,” was his simple answer, a smile evident in his voice. Dean smiled over at him briefly.

“I got the tools in my trunk. I’ll be right back.” Dean got his tools, thankful that he knew how to change a tire. As long as Castiel’s car wasn’t having any internal problems, then he could definitely help. Dean put the jack under the car and pumped the crank until it was a good amount off the ground.

Dean had Castiel hold the light while he quickly changed the tire. Before he put the nuts back on, he took off his jacket; The summer heat was sticky, especially at night. He got back at work and made it through two of them before the light made its way lower.

“Cas, I need the light,” he said, turning back and looking at him. Castiel’s eyes grew wide and his face red as he immediately put the light back where Dean needed it. “You spacin’ out on me?” He teased, a grunt in his voice as he tightened another lug.

“N-No, I’m sorry,” the man stammered out.

“Relax, Cas. I was just teasing,” Dean assured him. Dean wiped his forehead when he finished the last nut and then lowered the car. “All right, that should do it. Just get a new tire as soon as you can. You don’t want to drive around on a spare for too long.”

“Thank you again, Dean.” Dean smiled in return and quickly put his tools up. They stood in a comfortable silence after, neither knowing what to say but not yet wanting to leave.

“You workin’ Monday?” Dean asked, even though he knew Castiel’s schedule by now.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. Are you sending or receiving?”

“I think I have a record coming in.”

More silence.

“Listen, Dean,” Castiel began. “I’m not… imagining this, am I?” He asked, voice hesitant.

Dean bit his lip, knowing exactly what Castiel was asking. He took a deep breath before answering, “No. You’re not.”

“Then, if it’s okay with you, may I kiss you?” Dean’s breath caught. He wanted so badly to say yes, but…

“As much as I’d love that, Cas, you’re still married. I can’t,” he explained, hoping Castiel understood.

“I understand. So I’ll let you know when it’s official then?”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll be waiting.”

More silence.

“I’m… glad this is happening. I’ve felt this tension between us since you first came in,” Castiel admitted.

Dean nearly sighed in relief. “You’re the only reason I come in so much. Yeah, I do sell and buy things constantly, but getting a couple of minutes with you makes me happier than those records.” Dean felt naked expressing his feelings like that, but he wanted to be straightforward with Castiel. The man deserved that.

Castiel took a step forward and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. “Since our friendship began with those small exchanges, everyone else in the post office lets me have that time with you. It’s nice of them, really, but it felt weird knowing others were also picking up on something I thought I’d hidden well.” Dean leaned into the touch, sighing happily. “For so long, I wanted to touch you, Dean.”

“God, Cas, I’ve wanted that, too,” Dean whispered, voice cracking with nerves. “I thought about you so much. I was actually  _ happy _ when Cassie broke it off with me, and that’s why I was smiling so damn much. It wasn’t fair to her that we were dating but my feelings were with you.”

Castiel pulled him into a tight hug and Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close and taking in his scent. He smelled like the post office with a hint of lavender and something sweet. It fit him perfectly.

“I need to go now, but I’ll call you soon, Dean,” Castiel mumbled into his shoulder. Dean gave him a final squeeze before pulling away.

“I’ll be waiting.” They shared a smile. Dean opened Castiel’s door for him.

“Oh, and thank you for washing my car and cleaning the inside. It smells pleasant,” Castiel said.

“Gotta take care of your baby,” Dean chuckled. Castiel gave him one more smile before Dean shut the door and went back to his own Baby. He watched Castiel drive away and sat there for a few extra moments with a huge smile on his face.

All there was to do was wait.


End file.
